The present invention relates to safety bindings for skis of the kind having a front binding which consists of two spaced toe-clamps which grip the toe of the boot and which are mounted on outwardly pivotable arms.
In such safety bindings, the front bindings are responsible for releasing the ski-boot from the binding in a sideways direction when the pressure against one toe-clamp or the other exceeds a certain level. There is however a disadvantage to such front bindings in that the binding either does not open or fails to open properly when the ski encounters an obstacle almost head-on, as may be the case when, for example, the skier meets a slope or runs into deep snow. There are therefore certain types of serious injury which known ski-bindings cannot prevent.
It is therefore an object of the invention to so design a safety binding for skis by which the front binding releases the ski-boot when an obstacle is encountered in such a way that the ski-boot, which is held at toe and heel, can slip out of the binding in the longitudinal direction of the ski in the same direction as that in which the skier is moving without this movement being obstructed by any part of the binding in front of the toe of the boot.